


Double Chocolate

by thesunflowerwithin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Mention of James - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9732791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowerwithin/pseuds/thesunflowerwithin
Summary: Remus just wanted the cookie. Sirius wanted to win.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post from phan-cannons and had to write it! 
> 
> "Person A: MAMA DIDN'T RAISE NO LOSER.  
> Person B: But she did raise a drama queen.  
> Person A: JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN COOKIE"

The tension could be cut with a knife. Two men sit at opposite ends of the table, a jar in the middle. Their gazes flicker between the jar and each other. 

 

“I’ll fight you for it”, one man says, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear. 

 

“Sirius no,” the other says, prying his eyes away long enough to roll them up to the ceiling. 

 

“Sirius  _ yes. _ ” 

 

“It’s a cookie. A  _ double chocolate chunk _ cookie. Made by James’ mum. You know how much I love chocolate.” 

 

Sirius’ resolve wavers the tiniest bit, his hand receding slightly before he realizes what his boyfriend is trying to pull. 

 

“I know what you’re doing, Lupin. I’m not about to lose.” 

 

“It’s not losing if it’ll help you win tonight,” Remus smirked. 

 

“But dear Moony, my love, the light of my life, my every—” 

 

“No. Give me the cookie, and you’ll get laid. Eat the cookie, and you’ll get to sleep on James’ floor tonight.” 

 

Sirius narrowed his eyes. “Mama didn’t raise no loser.” 

 

Remus sighed, “but she did raise a drama queen.” 

 

“Just give me the damn cookie, Remus!” 

 

“No.” It wasn’t Remus who spoke. Both men jump and turn towards the doorway, where their friend Peter is standing in the doorway. 

 

Before Sirius and Remus can react, Peter is rushing towards the table, scooping up the jar, and running out again. 

 

The couple is too stunned to react, but then Sirius is up on his feet, shouting. 

 

“Goddamn it, Wormtail! I’m going to kill you!” 

  
  
  



End file.
